


Disappointment

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Tumblr drabblewritten for the prompt"You're a disappointment."





	Disappointment

“You’re a disappointment,” is what Morse has heard his whole life. Oh, of course, Dad and Gwen never formulated it like that. But he knew. It was in his father’s silences, Gwen’s reproachful looks, in their tone. And then there was Susan. For a while, he didn’t hear it. But it came back hitting him in the face like a train at full speed. Here too, she didn’t say it like that. But her vaguely sorry tone and her empty words screamed it for her. Susan’s mother, on the other hand… One of the few people to have told Morse the cold hard truth.

When he met Fred Thursday, he tried very hard to live up to his expectations. And here too, for a while- a _very long_ while, he didn’t hear it. He was even starting to think he was being happy. Fate, however, recalled his continuous failures cruelly. Morse failed to protect Joan during that bank robbery, and now she was gone. Leaving only a broken family behind. What hurt most, though, was the reproach in Thursday’s eyes everyday, telling him it was his fault. _I took you under my wing and that’s how you repay me._  It hurt most than any other “You’re a disappointment.” Morse had in his life.

“I’m a disappointment,” the young man whispers as he closes his eyes, searing pain radiating from his wrist.

As he feels his blood slips silkily on his hand, Morse sinks a bit deeper in his bath tube and repeats the words. It hurts far more than his slashed wrist, but also brings an odd sense of comfort: he can’t disappoint death.


End file.
